Machines are known in the prior art for unrolling specified lengths of carpet from a large supply roll, accurately measuring the lengths to customer specifications, cutting the measured lengths from the main carpet web, and rolling up the severed lengths of carpet for delivery to the customer.
The present invention is concerned in general with improvements in combination machines for processing cut carpet orders in the manner above-described, and more particularly relates to an improved and simplified carpet web roll-up mechanism which allows cut carpet sections of various lengths to be rolled up after measuring and cutting in a most efficient manner.
According to the present invention, the lengths of carpet to be rolled up are received in the improved roll-up mechanism while the latter is in an expanded or open position following ejection of a previously rolled order. A system of four cooperating rolls, acting alone and without the usual mechanical bars or fingers employed to start the rolling operation, act directly on the leading end of the carpet section to roll up the same selectively with the pile side in or out, as determined by the direction of rotation of the coacting rolls. The system is direct-acting and substantially foolproof. A minimum number of parts are utilized, and the construction of the mechanism is very rugged and durable. Three coacting extensible and retractable power cylinders coupled with pivoted support links for the rolls at the opposite ends of the rolls produce the required closing and opening of the roll array relative to the carpet being rolled up by the mechanism. One pair of power cylinders cooperates particularly in the ejection of the completed carpet roll. Both the power cylinder means and the power drive system for turning the several rolls on their rotational axes are characterized by simplicity and compactness.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.